Paul and Dawn clean out the fridge
by Waveripple of Team Sunrise
Summary: Paul and Dawn clean out thier fridge, what could go wrong? Beside food trying to kill them and such...


**This is what happens when I get bored, someone cleans out the frig and gets attacked by foodstuff….**

**I DO NOT own Pokemon!**

Paul and Down clean out the fridge…

Dawn stood behind her boyfriend Paul, weapon in hand as they prepared to take on the most dangerous beings that the world had very know. Leftovers. But not just any leftovers, leftovers that had been in the fridge for who knows how long. Dawn gulped and gripped her spoon harder. "Paul, be careful." She warned as Paul walked over to the fridge and gripped the handle.

"Dawn, I doubt anything is going to come alive and eat for just opening the door," Paul pulled the door open. The refrigerator was filled with pieces mismatched lids and Tupperware. There was very few pieces of food that looked edible and had the expiration date on them here and there. Paul reached in and pulled out a piece of Tupperware from the very back.

Dawn held the wooden spoon to her face as if the contents was going to attack once exposed to the open air. As Paul started to pry the top off, Dawn crept closer, ready to defend her boyfriend.

Even before the lid was completely of the smell hit the couple's noses like a sucker punch.

"What…is it?" Paul asked, starting at the brown, yellow, green, black, and magenta crunchy yet gooey substance inside the clear plastic.

"It's purple, it must be bad," Dawn said, only to get a glare from her purple hair boyfriend. "I mean in food!" Paul ignored her and sat the thing on the table. He snatched Dawn's spoon from her hand. "Hey! My weapon!" Paul leaned until he was just above the container.

"I hope this doesn't jump out and eat my face," Paul told Dawn in a teasing voice. Dawn ignored him as he had did to her. Paul poked the who-knows-what-this-stuff-use-to-be with the wooden spoon. It groaned at the sudden pressure on its outer layer. Paul and Dawn retracted from it. "Maybe it will jump out…"

"Maybe," Dawn reached over and grasped the Tupperware, stepped back and turned it upside-down. It was steadfast stuck to the Tupperware. "I think we'll have to throw this one away." Dawn made a shot towards the trash can—and missed terrible.

The Tupperware fell to the floor, and the Holy-Mew-I-think-it-is-going-to-start-beathing-soon-if-we-do-not-get-rid-of-it flew out of its home and bounced off the wall, landing on Dawn's shoe.

Dawn screech and kicked the Freak-of-food-nature off her shoe. It hit the wall once more before falling to the floor; where it broke it to four pieces.

The first piece had a dark brown one the rim, the inside had a black and yellow splotches with a bright mint green in between. The second layer was black one the outer layer, but it was broken enough to see the inside was a smooth dark brown. The third layer was purple with green blotches and black curling around them. The last layer—the one that had been on the bottom of the Tupperware—looked a bit like the first layer only most all back.

"I don't think it was goulash," Dawn said, taking a step towards it, but only one. "Go see what it was, Paul." She pushed the purple haired boy towards it.

"Alright," Paul still held the spoon as he crouched down the peered at it. "Oh my…"

"What! What!" Dawn cried.

"It was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Paul told her.

"You're kidding? Why would we put a PB&J in the fridge?" Dawn walked over and looked over Paul's shoulder at the Well-we-know-what-it-is-now, and image of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with creamy peanut butter coming to mind.

"No, why would _you_ put a Peanut butter and Jelly Sandwich in the fridge," Paul stood up and searched around for a mop or broom or something to clean the thing up.

"_Me?_ How do you know it was me?" Dawn put her hands on her hip.

"Creamy Peanut-butter." He shoved a mop into her hand. "You're the one who likes creamy."

"Wait, what?" Dawn stared at the mop in her hand. "Well, you have to work on the rest of the fridge!"

At the end of the day as the sun was setting, Paul drug the last of the trash bags out of the house. When he reentered the kitchen he found Dawn opening and shutting the fridge.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"There's so much more room in here!" She cried. "Did you know there was a back to this thing?" Paul grinned at her.

"The thought never occurred to me," He told her. She laughed ad hugged him.

"I had a great day," Dawn beamed. "And now, we have more room to put random pieces of uneaten food in there." The two laughed and kissed in the glow of the near empty refrigerator.

**Yeah, I added some fluffiness to the end…and it was a tad corny, but hey, It was fun to write, so who cares? I enjoy writing this fluffy pieces! ^-^**

**Edit…okay, next time I write a one-shot and I put **_**frig**_** instead of FRIDGE! Tell me, for the sake of Mew, TELL ME!**

…**or maybe you did, and I just didn't know…**


End file.
